madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
War Games
|(main)}} /Lists|List}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- War Games is an episode that aired on June 5, 2011 Plot James recalls a flashback when he screws up an experiment, explaining that he did something worse than the experiment failure. It starts out with James playing solitaire on his laptop. When Jake announces that they're going to disable the Penguin Network, James attempts to convince him to keep the Network open so he can still use his laptop, because it was on the Penguin Network, and the Network had to be on so it can turned on. Jake denies this request, believing the Network must be disabled to prevent it from returning to it's origins. James fools around in John's lab computer, which doesn't run on the Penguin Network to be accessed. James finds "games" that were apart of the military war options that were connected to the Penguin Network that were to be erased. James plays the game labeled: Global Thermonuclear War. James meets Kowalski through the computer as John designed it to respond to his father's name. James downloads it into his computer so he's the Beavers. Shortly, while James is playing out by Fred's tree setting up digital submarines around New York, John & Jake find out that the Penguin Network won't shut down because the WOPR (W'ar '''O'peration 'P'lan 'R'esponse) is detecting signs that is preventing the Network from shutting down. John finds out a test simulation of a war has began. Then, James is seen by John a few days after the problem started, and the Penguins been attempting to find out whose the one from the enemy, John reports Jake, who interrogates James about the situation, then, James is locked in the Penguin Incapacitation Cell. James escapes, and tries to find the one who could fix the problem. Marlene, tells him about the problem, and a story about the time of the First & Second wars, when the otter habitat was to be destroyed by missiles in 5 minutes, the Penguins lock the HQ down, Jack lets James & Marlene in before the metal walls close. The Penguins set up robots around the Zoo, when the missiles strike & nothing happens, the Penguins believe that James was probably right, but after refusing to accept the second strike. James & Marlene tell John to cancel the second strike. The WOPR locks them out, and attempts a mass launch and all weapons would launch if they attempted to have the computer disabled. Instead, Marlene asks John about how WOPR learned, and what the things it didn't learn were. John sets up a game of tic-tac-toe, where James plays and Marlene tries number of players: zero. Meanwhile, the WOPR is attempting to find the right launch code to launch the missiles. After so many rounds of tic-tac-toe, WOPR displays several simulations, when the computer doesn't find any wins, it gives up. The computer says it's a strange game, and Jack writes the only winning move is not to play at all. The computer agrees, and the Penguins cancel lock-down. ---- '''RETURN TO | (main) }} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Category:TRiddle50's World Category:TR-Episode Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic